The Thing You Love Most
by beautydistorted
Summary: Jane and Maura have an argument causing them both to leave BPD but will they ever see each other again?
1. Prologue

**Authors Note :**Hi guys I'm back again! This is a sequel to my other fic, you don't have to have read the other one but it might fill in a few blanks. Anyways I hope you guys like it and reviews are welcome! Thanks to my trusty pal HarryToad for proof reading this for me 3**  
**

**The Thing You Love Most.**

Prologue

Six months earlier.

Jane and Maura had come far in their relationship in the 6 months they had been together. They had slowly started to become intimate with each other. Maura was beginning to feel quite comfortable in herself, allowing her to give Jane pleasure. Jane in return loved Maura unconditionally, whether she was able to make love to her or not. She would wait a life time until she was ready, and when she was it was the moment Jane had always been waiting for.

Maura wanders into the kitchen; she opens numerous cupboards looking for something edible to make Jane for breakfast.

"Jane, you have no food in this apartment! How do you survive?" She calls.

Moments later Jane stumbles out of the bedroom and leans on the counter, she looks at Maura with a slight smirk.

"Oh, look at you. I don't know what's sexier? You in the kitchen wearing nothing but your underwear, or the fact that you're going to cook in nothing but your underwear." She muses.

Maura tilts her head. "You know I can't resist you when you look at me like that."

Jane walks over to her and puts her arms around her stomach. She kisses her shoulder softly.

"There's no food in my apartment because we spend most of our time together at your place." She whispers into her ear.

Maura turns around and kisses Jane softly. "We'll just have to go shopping then."

Jane's face lights up. "Oh my god! SHOPPING TRIP!" She exclaims sarcastically.

"Come on. I'll help you get dressed." Maura cheekily says back.

"I can get dressed by myself ya know!" Jane pokes her tongue out childishly.

They arrive at the supermarket 20 minutes later. Jane grabs a trolley and starts to push it down the aisle with Maura holding onto her arm.

"We need to get more fibre into your diet Jane, your bowel movements aren't the best." She mentions as she picks up a packet of prunes.

"Maura! You may not casually discuss my privates in public!" Jane utters through her teeth.

"I'm sorry Jane, I didn't mean to embarrass you."

They continue around the supermarket. Maura picks up a bunch of spinach and sticks in in the trolley. Jane pulls a face at Maura "Eww no. Not that yucky green stuff!"

"Jane it's healthy for you. You need more iron in your diet and all the mac and cheese you eat has no nutritional value. Spinach will build up your energy so we can have sex for longer." She explains with a large grin.

"Argh Maura! Your brain has no filter does it?" Jane moans.

"I don't see any shame in stating your thoughts, especially when I'm trying to help your health."

The couple head to the register when they're finished picking everything out. Maura pays and lets Jane load everything into the car.

They arrive home shortly after their outing. Jane feels slightly pissed off and Maura can tell.

"Jane, what's wrong? What did I do?" She asks.

"I get embarrassed when you talk about stuff like that when we're in public. I don't want the world knowing our business or how I am in bed."

"I didn't mean to offend you. I love you Jane and I want the best for your health."

"You don't have to look after me. I'm a big girl. I can look after myself."

"Jane, I'm not acting like your mother, but you insist on treating me like her!" Maura spits angrily.

Jane opens her mouth shocked. "I don't treat you like my mother! You're my girlfriend and I would never compare you to anyone."

Maura throws her bag over her shoulder and grabs her car keys. "I think you need to take some time to calm down."

She looks at Jane one last time before shutting the door behind her. Tears stream down her face as she walks briskly down the hallway; she completely loses her composure as she shuts the door to her car.

Jane looks out the window and can see Maura sobbing across the road; she turns away when it feels like a knife stabbed through her heart. Why does she always do this? She gets attached to someone then pushes them away.

Maura lets the steam blow over for a week before she sits down and dials Jane's number. It rings for a few moments and Jane answers.

"Rizzoli." She answers.

Maura sighs before speaking.

"Jane, its Maura. Before you speak let me say something. I'm sorry for getting heated last week. I felt like you were saying that I was mothering you; babying you. I didn't mean it that way, but I do admit that my actions may have made you think so.

"I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to hurt you. I do this. I act like a jerk and don't think about the repercussions."

"I wasn't finished with what I was saying. This isn't easy for me Jane. Please just let me finish. I think that uhm – I think we should take a break." Maura exclaims.

"I'm sorry. I wish I hadn't have done those things and I wish I could take it back." Maura can hear the hurt in Jane's voice as she tries to stay together though her tears.

Jane hangs up the phone first. She feels a stabbing pain go through her chest. For the first time in her life she feels numb, heartache, heartbreak. It didn't matter how many times she could tell Maura how sorry she was, it wouldn't change anything.

A few weeks later Jane gets a call from the FBI to offer her a place in their newly established Boston unit. After the few weeks she'd had, she's glad to accept it; to not have to avoid Maura, or deal with the awkwardness between them would be good for her right now.

A few days after she leaves BPD, Maura gets a phone call from the FBI too; they want the best of the best to work for them in their south Boston unit. Much like Jane, Maura accepts the offer; a fresh start with new surroundings would do her the world of good.

Both ladies start their new jobs the next week; they both settle in quickly and start their new routine with ease.


	2. Chapter 1

**Authors Note :**I hope you guys don't hate me too much after this (; a shoutout to my amazing friend HarryToad who proofed this chapter for me.**  
**

**Chapter One.**

Present time.

Maura sits in the cafeteria on her break reading the newspaper. "There's never anything interesting in them anymore. I should have bought 'The Secrets That Your Organs Are Holding'. That would have been more satisfactory." She mutters to herself.

Maura looks up as a handsome young man wanders over to her, he extends his hand. "Hi, I'm Nathaniel. I couldn't help but notice how beautiful you looked from across the room and I thought to myself, "I have to meet this woman." I hope you don't think I'm creepy? I can guarantee I'm not." He says smiling.

Maura smiles and shakes his hand warmly. "It's lovely to meet you Nathaniel. I'm Dr. Maura Isles. I'm the Medical Examiner"

Nathaniel nods and smiles. "Maura, lovely to officially meet you. I have to get back to it; I hope I'll run into you again sometime."

Maura watches as Nathaniel walks out of the room. She pays particular to his behind as he leaves. "He has a wonderfully proportioned gluteus maximus." she smirks to herself, as she gets up and goes back to the morgue.

Jane leans back in her chair and puts her hands behind her head. That empty feeling in her heart was still there even after all this time. She wondered if time really would heal these wounds; wounds that she had inflicted on herself by pushing Maura away. She didn't want to do it, but she'd ended up doing it anyway. She was positive Maura was hurting just as much as she was.

She wonders what it would be like at the BPD without her there. She had gotten a few sweet letters delivered to her office from Frost and Korsack being their own silly selves, writing tacky poems and then serious ones telling her how lonely it was without her. One letter said Frankie had finally been promoted to detective. She felt bad for not going round to his place much since coming to the FBI. Another Detective Rizzoli in the family. She smiles to herself at the thought of Frankie on the podium accepting his new badge.

Curiosity eventually gets the better of her; Jane opens Google and starts to type in Maura's name. Instantly hundreds of results popped up on her screen. The 3rd down catches her attention. She clicks on it and the more details open. "Medical examiner leaves Boston Police Department." She leans closer to the screen to read it and scrolls down. "What?! Why would Maura leave?" She mutters to herself. A picture of Maura holding a box scrolls up onto the screen. The familiar woman didn't look any different. She didn't appear unhappy. Jane could tell that even though Maura was wearing sunglasses in the photo. Jane wonders what was going through Maura's head as she left the building one last time. She's not crying, she's not smiling, she's just – neutral.

The stabbing pain in Jane's heart is too much to bear. She closes the window and goes back to her work. She tries not to think about it for the rest of her day.

Early one afternoon Jane sits at her desk flicking through paper work when her phone rings.

"Rizzoli." She answers.

"Get down to South Boston park as soon as you can. We got a suspicious homicide we need your help with." David, Jane's boss, tells her.

She gets up from her desk, grabs her keys and makes her way. She taps her hands on the steering wheel in time to the music; she lets herself go and belts out Living on a Prayer by Bon Jovi. "That felt so good." She tells herself. She puts the song on repeat until she reaches the park.

She steps out of her car, grabs her badge, attaches it to her belt and makes her way to the crime scene.

"Someone fill in Rizzoli." David tells his team.

One of the crime techs walks over to brief her.

"We got these murders happening all over town. They seem to be connected to other deaths that happened in Washington DC a few months ago. We don't know motive, but we do know that the guy seems to be after girls with dark hair and around your height. We'd been keeping an eye on the killings down in DC and checking out any other murders like these across the east coast."

Jane nods when the tech has finished talking and passes her a sheet with the statements from the witnesses in the areas from all the murders so far. She walks over to the crew to see what she can help out with.

Jane looks at the paper to get as much info as she can in order to assist, when a scent catches Jane's attention. She lifts her head and looks round. Her eyes fall a honey blonde bending over the body. Jane walks over to the opposite side of the corpse, bends down and looks at the woman.

"Maura?" Jane inquires.

The honey blonde looks up and meets Jane's eyes. "Good afternoon Detective Rizzoli. How lovely it is to see you again. Would you mind helping me lift her onto the gurney as carefully as possible to not compromise any evidence. Thank you."

Jane looks at Maura and smiles; she looks as beautiful as ever. She caught herself in the familiar daze she often had when thinking about her.

"Detective?" Maura calls, trying to get her attention.

"Yes, Dr. Isles. I would definitely be able to assist you with this body." Jane stumbles, taking herself out of her daze.

Jane helps Maura get the woman onto the gurney. They both grab the straps to tighten them to keep her in place. Their hands come in contact accidentally and Maura moves hers quickly. Jane notices the movement and looks at her own hand. Maura glances up at the brunette a few moments later, her face wearing a confused expression. "I'm sorry, Jane. I didn't mean it like that."


	3. Chapter 2

**Authors Note :**Sorry guys for the delay. This is the un-proof read copy so excuse any spelling/grammatical errors. I re-wrote this after after a few messages confused about some of the bits in here so hopefully this clears everything up. I hope y'all don't hate me too much after this chapter, I promise it'll get better (;

**Chapter two.**

Jane looks at Maura and smiles; she gives Jane a weak smile in reply and turns away. She said my name, she keeps saying over and over in her head as she watches Maura walk away with the crew as they take the body away.

Jane is still on a high from seeing Maura when she heads back to her office to fill in paperwork about the case. She still can't believe that after these months of not thinking she would see her again that they would meet like this. After putting these thoughts aside she sits down to go through the paperwork before she can go home. She makes sure to attach the crime scene photos and write as a detailed statement as she can to not leave out any information for anyone else reading it.

Jane yawns and rubs her eyes; she looks at the clock and realises she's been at it for 4 hours.

"Go home, Rizzoli" David walks out from behind the cubicle making Jane jump, not expecting anyone to sneak up on her.

"I just want to get this finished and get everything down while it's fresh on my mind" Jane protests.

"If you're still here in an hour I'm going to take you home myself" he states firmly.

Jane laughs and nods her head "okay". She walks him walk away then turns back to the computer screen. She finishes her statement in full before walking out the door 45 minutes later.

Maura walks in her door after a long night of doing autopsies. A few minutes later she calls Nathaniel inviting him over for some friendly company. It doesn't take long for Nathaniel to knock on the door. Maura opens it and they greet each other with a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Have you eaten?" Nathaniel asks.

"I haven't. I've been at work all night" Maura explains.

"I can whip you up something if you'd like?" he offers.

"That would be fantastic. Everything is in the kitchen. Just help yourself"

Maura makes herself comfortable sitting around the kitchen island and watches Nathaniel as he pulls out various ingredients and tosses them into the pot.

"Mmm that smells delicious! What is it?" Maura comments when he finishes.

"Oh I can't tell you, it's a secret" he says mysteriously.

Nathaniel walks over to Maura and takes her hand and guides her to the dining table "sit here and I'll bring everything to you". Maura smiles "that sounds lovely, thank you" she tells him as he pulls the chair out for her to sit. A few minutes later the food arrives in front of her and she inhales deeply and opens her eyes. Nathaniel watches Maura as she takes a bite of the food he'd so anxiously awaited her to try, he smiles as he watches her face light up. "Mmmm! This is delicious!" Maura says warmly.

"I'm really glad you like it. It's the least I can do after your long day" Nathaniel smiles.

Maura finishes her dinner, her stomach content with the food that was not inside of it. Nathaniel and Maura move to the couch after cleaning up the dining table for a friendly chat.

"So tell me about your day" Nathaniel enquires.

"I saw someone that I hadn't seen in a long time. I didn't know how to react."

"How did you feel about seeing them? Were they a past boyfriend?"

"No, not a boyfriend. We used to work at Boston Police Department together but we got into an argument and the pain of seeing each other was too much so we both left"

"Instead of it being awkward having to see each other you both thought it was in your best interests to be separated to heal those wounds"

"It must have been hard for both of you"

"It was. Then seeing them today was a shock to the system. In a good way."

Maura tries to smile and Nathaniel rubs her hand in a comforting way.

Jane sits down in front of her couch with a bowl of cheerio's, she turns on the TV and is pleased to see a marathon of World's Dumbest on. Jane can't help but bend over in a fit of laughter, moments later there's a knock at the door. Jane bolts upright, mutes the television and grabs her gun before creeping slowly toward the door. This is a habit she could never shake. It had been her comfort blanket since Hoyt and she didn't feel like giving it up until she felt entirely safe. Even if Hoyt was gone, it still sometimes felt like he was still here.

"Jane, put your gun down, it's me Frankie" the voice behind the door says.

Jane sighs and puts her gun down on the table then heads to the door to let Frankie in.

"Frankie, why you gotta do that?" she says whacking him when he walks in through the door.

"What? I never see you much anymore Janie and this is how you greet me?" he moans.

"I know. It's been crazy at the FBI and I haven't had much time. Hey, congrats on making detective! I'm so proud of you, two detective Rizzoli's in the family. What does Ma think about this?"

"Ah Ma's been great about it, she's proud of us. She misses you. You should call her more often or come around for Sunday dinners!" he pokes her.

"We'll see if I get some time to breath I'll come around. You want to grab a beer and watch World's Dumbest with me?" Jane proposes.

"Yeah course, anything for you, Janie" Frankie agrees, grabs a beer and like his sister puts his feet on the table comfortably and watches the marathon until late.

One week later.

Maura wakes up as soon as the light comes through her windows the next morning; she rolls over to hear her phone demanding her attention. "Doctor Isles" she answers. She listens intently and nods "I'll be here soon" she replies, she ends the call and gets out of bed.

It only takes Maura a few minutes to get ready before she heads out the door, gets in her car and drives herself to the crime scene.

Maura arrives at the scene before some of the other crew, just the way she liked it, less chance of compromised evidence. She looks over the body the best she can "signs point to strangulation, much like the other victims this girl struggled too. She must have died horrifically" she explains to the chief.

Maura finishes processing the body as quick as she can so she can get it back to the morgue to do her conclusive autopsy "can someone help me get her onto the gurney?" she asks

"I can help you with that, Dr. Isles"

Maura turns around and looks up "Jane" she says calmly. She'd by lying to herself if seeing her face didn't make her heart skip and her smile warmed her heart like no other.

"Here let me help, you grab that side and I'll grab this side" Jane bends down to lift the woman's body.

Jane and Maura push the body into truck and step away. Jane suddenly feels Maura's gaze upon her and turns her head to meet her hazel eyes looking back at her "would you mind accompanying me to the morgue tomorrow morning, Detective Rizzoli?"


	4. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:** Sorry guys for the delay, my laptop stopped working for a little while but it's back now so here's another chapter for you guys! I hope you guys will hate me a little less now but the real fluff begins next chapter and the chapter after! Longer chapters are coming too. As last chapter, this chapter hasn't been proofed so excuse any spelling/grammatical errors that may be here.

**Chapter three.**

Maura see's Jane walk up to the window of her office and she waves her in.

"Come in, Jane. Sit anywhere, make yourself comfortable" she smiles warmly at Jane.

Jane looks around at the seats to pick her choice carefully. She walks over to the red chair and sits in it, she immediately pulls a face "eww Maura what is this?! The autopsy table would be more comfortable than this thing!" she exclaims.

Maura opens her mouth in shock "that is a very expensive chair Jane! Sometimes you act like such a squirmy six year old"

Jane smirks, still pleased with herself that she could get Maura to loosen up.

"What did you need me to come here for?" Jane enquires.

"I just need to give you my reports and photos for your boss to add to the case folder" Maura explains.

"You really didn't want me to come by cause you wanted to see me alone?" Jane questions in a slight teasing manner.

"You thought that?" Maura asks.

"Kind of. A little part of me still hopes that deep inside that genius of yours that you miss me and you'd want to see me again"

Maura takes a step toward Jane and rests her hand against her cheek. Jane leans into Maura's hand and smiles.

"I've thought about you every day. Sometimes I was mad at myself for not trying to resolve our conflict and I shouldn't have let you get away. I hoped that the fresh start in this unit would help me move on but it's just made me realize how much I still love you Jane" Maura admits.

"I still love you Jane but I'm not ready to be with you again just yet. I want us to resolve our differences first" Maura continues.

"Anything for you, Maura. I'll wait forever for you if I have to. I want everything to be good between us. I love you Maura" Jane leans in a captures Maura's lips in a short sweet kiss.

Maura tosses and turns in her sleep, she sits upright as soon as she awakens.

"It was a dream. Why did it feel so real?" she asks herself.

Maura looks over her shoulder and looks at the empty space beside her, a sudden wave of regret washes over her when she realizes Jane isn't sleeping peacefully next to her like she once had.

Lying back down in bed Maura wonders what it would be like if she and Jane had made up and life went on. Would they be engaged? Would they be married?

"Stop dwelling in the past and appreciate the present" she tells herself firmly.

A few minutes later her alarm clock sounds. She turns it off and gets up to get ready to meet Jane at the morgue in an hour.

Jane grumbles out of bed and throws some casual clothes on. She wasn't supposed to be working today so there was no need to go dressed up. After grabbing her car keys she makes her way to the morgue. After getting lost several times she pulls up to the back of the building and gets out of the car.

Maura sits at her desk and collects her autopsy reports to hand to Jane. She hears a noise and looks up to see Jane's face peering in the door.

"Hi! Sorry I'm late. I took a wrong turn somewhere downtown but I eventually made it" Jane explains.

Maura looks at Jane and loses herself in those mesmerizing dark eyes. Her dream felt so real she didn't expect to have this reaction when Jane would actually arrive in her office. Would she have to work hard to keep her emotions in check?

"Maura? You're staring –" Jane says awkwardly.

Maura shakes her head and smiles "I'm sorry. I got uh – a little distracted"

Jane tilts her head "Oh is that so?"

"Don't do that. You're making it very hard to focus." Maura moans honestly.

"Do what? Do this?" Jane tilts her head teasingly again.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think I said that out loud" Maura exclaims rubbing her head in embarrassment.

Jane smirks to herself as Maura turns around to grab the folder off her desk. Maura hands the folder to Jane, allowing her fingers to linger against Jane's for a moment before removing them.

"Are you alright, Maura? You're acting weird even for you" Jane asks.

Maura looks down and tries to avoid Jane's gaze "I uh – didn't get much sleep last night, I'm fine"

"Fine doesn't cut it Maura. Did you call me here to give me stuff about the case or did you call me here for something else?" Jane says firmly.

"I never really got over you Jane. Can we just focus on the case for now?" Maura admits finally.

Jane opens the folder and quickly looks through the pictures then goes on the read through the reports. Suddenly feeling Maura's gaze upon her she looks up. Maura fumbles, feeling awkward when Jane notices her looking at her.

"Have you got the sheet with the injuries? The one with the picture of the body with the stuff written all over it?" Jane asks.

"Oh! Yes, I thought I had included that. Just let me go grab that. I have the one of the other victim here too" Maura replies.

Maura walks around to the other side of her desk and pulls out a few drawers out before pulling out a stack of papers. She flicks through them quickly and pulls out the ones she's looking for. She walks back over to Jane and puts them on top of the other papers in her hands.

"Thank you. I'll get this off to David first thing tomorrow morning" Jane comments.

Jane smiles at Maura and starts to walk out of the office. She gets to the entrance to the morgue and she feels a hand on her back.

"Jane wait"

Before Maura could take a moment to re-think over what she's about to do. She grabs Jane and pulls her around to captures her lips in a passionate kiss. Jane puts her hand on the back of Maura's head and deepens the kiss. The kiss was as amazing as ever. The passion sparks between them in that moment and kiss for many moments longer before breaking away to catch a breath.

"Maura – I thought you just wanted to focus on the case?"

"If that case involves you then I guess you could say I'm already focused. I get lost in you. I could stare at you all day and daydream about how amazing you are. We need to get some things out on the table first but please just give me until next case to make up my mind about this. To really make up my mind that this is what I want"

**A/N -** Guys please calm your tits. You're all making Maura out to be a horrible person before giving this fic time to play out. Some of you have sent me rather nasty messages so just stop. If you don't want to keep reading the fic and see everything be explained then just stop reading instead of getting all heated and pissed off. If you keep being nasty I won't bother updating this any longer. So don't ruin it for the other people who actually like it please. I understand that the end of chapter is confusing but please understand that Maura is confused and needs to think but her heart and her head are conflicting, it doesn't mean that she doesn't love Jane or doesn't want her. Just calm down with your nastiness.


	5. Chapter 4

**Authors Note:** Hopefully this chapter will get you guys excited. Next chapter will explain everything (I hope) about Jane and Maura's split and they'll talk it out so bear with me, but after that there will be happy fluffy times so enjoy.

**Chapter four.**

Jane walks into her apartment after seeing Maura and sighs. How is it possible for Maura Isles to just walk back into her life and make her fall for her all over again? It was an impossible question to answer but all she knew was that it was true. She was just glad that Maura wanted to reconnect and to talk things out that they should have a long time ago.

Opening the fridge to get a cold beer Jane decides to go shopping for a new mattress for her bed, she was in desperate need of a new mattress and if there was a possibility of Maura being with her again she wanted to her be comfortable. She opens her laptop and Google's bedding stores in the area, she scrolls down the results and clicks on one "The 3 B's. Boston's Best Bedding. Competitive prices on the best most comfortable mattresses in all of Boston" perfect she thought.

Jane gets in her car and drives to the bedding store. She walks over to the mattress section and lays down on the most comfortable looking one and closes her eyes for the full experience "hmm yeah this is nice. Maura would like this"

"Yes ma'am this is the best mattress we have in our store"

Not expecting anyone to be listening to her or watching her she opens her eyes and sits upright to see a clear skinned, blue eyed young man in a suit smiling at her.

"Your mother never teach you not to sneak up on people?! God!" she exclaims.

"I apologize, I didn't mean to startle you ma'am. Are you interested in purchasing a mattress from us today?" he asks politely.

Jane scoots off the bed and stands up at the end of it "Uhm – Yes, this one is very comfortable – how much would this cost?"

"These four mattresses along here are the top line. The best you can get. This mattress here that you're looking at will set you back around –" the young man takes a moment to look through his clip board before continuing " – this one till cost you around $3,500 but if you need the base and a mattress protector I'm sure we could get you a deal"

"3K for a mattress! Woah! You got anything cheaper?!" Jane yells taking a step back from the bed like it had just hit her.

"Jane?! What are you doing here?!"

Jane turns around and groans "What are you doing here, Ma?"

Angela walks over to Jane and brushes dust off her daughters shoulder "I'm looking for a new bed for your brother"

"Tommy? What? Isn't he old enough to buy his own bed?" Jane groans again.

Angels steps over closer to the young man and smiles "This is my daughter! _Detective _Jane Rizzoli, she worked for the BPD as a homicide detective and now she works for the FBI. I'm so proud of her!"

Jane grabs her mother's arm and pulls her aside "Ma! Do you gotta do that in public?! You're embarrassing me"

Angela pulls a face at Jane and turns back around to the young man "what do you say? Could you give one of Boston's finest a discount?"

The young man shifts awkwardly and clears his throat "I'm sure we could sort something out for you detective. If you'll step this way with me"

Sometimes Jane is annoyed by her mother but certain times she is really amazing. Half an hour later Jane walks out with the payment slip in hand for her new half price mattress very pleased with the outcome of this trip, even if she did get embarrassed by her mother.

* * *

Maura sits at her desk with her head in her hands. Nathaniel had been making romantic gestures toward her and she wasn't sure how to tell him that she wasn't romantically attracted to him, wasn't ready for a relationship and she just wanted to be friends. Would she even be able to lie to him? Could she say she wasn't ready for a relationship when she was really thinking about going back to Jane? It wasn't exactly a lie. She didn't want to be in a relationship with him.

A small knock on the door catches Maura's attention and brings her out of her thoughts.

"Come in" she says softly.

The door opens slowly and Nathaniel walks in. He was really the last people she expected to see coming into her office at that moment.

"Hey beautiful" he says smoothly walking toward her desk.

"Can we uh – can we talk?" she gets up and points to the couch by the window.

Maura walks over to the couch and sits down. She takes a deep breath in before looking into Nathaniel's eyes "I don't know why this is so hard for me but it is – I like you. A lot. But I'm not – I'm not looking to be in a relationship with you. I thought I was over my last relationship and might possibly fall in love with you but when I saw her the other day it brought up all those feelings again"

"Sorry, did you just say _her_?" Nathaniel says letting out a small nervous laugh.

"Yes. I dated a woman. For several months and it was such an invigorating relationship. I felt like I was able to be myself. But I know if I was in a relationship with you, I would be lying to myself and it wouldn't feel right. I hope you'll be able to forgive me but this is who I am. I didn't mean to make you think that I was making any moves toward you"

Nathaniel sits in silence and nods. The look of confusion and hurt wearing thick upon his face as Maura watches him.

"Can I ask you something?" he finally asks.

"Yes, anything you like" Maura replies her face slightly lighting up.

"Is it that homicide detective that I saw the photo of pinned to your fridge? Did I even have a chance with you? You know what? Don't answer that. I really liked you Maura" He says firmly standing up and slamming her office door as he leaves.

* * *

Jane suddenly bolts upright out of her sleep when she hears loud bashing at the door. Like so many times before she grabs her gun and slowly heads for the door. She looks through the peephole and see's Maura's face. She puts down her gun and opens it.

"Jane, can I come in?" Maura asks through sad swollen eyes.

"Of course, Maura. Gosh what happened to you? Are you okay?" Jane replies letting her in.

"I just – I didn't think it was going to be this hard. I told Nathaniel that I still had feelings for you and he stormed out and slammed the door, Jane. I don't know what I did wrong" She says starting to cry again.

Jane pulls Maura into an embrace; she strokes her hair with one hand and her back with the other to comfort her. Even without knowing how Nathaniel was she was going to be there for Maura.

"What if he's hurting, Jane? How could I do that to him? I'm not a bad person. I just really want to be with you" She sobs harder into Jane's shoulder.

"I know sweetie. He's a guy, he'll get over it and bounce back" Jane says awkwardly not really knowing what to say.

"I know I said I wanted time to work my head out about us but can we just snuggle on the couch to a soppy sad movie?"

"If that'll cheer you up, I'll do that for you Maura"

Jane finds a soppy movie that they both agree on. She puts it into the player and snuggles up next to Maura. It wasn't long until they had both fallen asleep in each other's arms. Exactly where they liked it.


	6. Chapter 5

**Authors Note:**Sorry for the delay guys, I was unable to get onto a computer for a while but now I'm back. This chapter puts everything into perspective and onto the table. I hope you guys enjoy this. **  
**

**Chapter five.**

Maura wakes when the smell of freshly made toast tickles her nose. She opens her eyes and stretches out making cute noises.

"Good morning sunshine" Jane says in her husky morning voice.

Jane picks up the tray of food she has prepared and walks over to Maura trying to be as careful as possible not to spill anything.

"Mmm! Jane! This looks delicious! What did I do to deserve this and when did you learn to cook?" Maura says ecstatically.

"You don't have to have done anything for me to make you breakfast. You were upset last night and it wanted to make it up to you But I can't guarantee that it's going to taste as good as it looks" Jane smiles honestly.

Jane sits on the arm of the chair and watches as Maura takes a bite of the toast, she pulls a face and spits it out which causes Jane to burst into laughter.

"Eww Jane! This is terrible! Since it appears that we fell asleep in our clothes I suggest we go out for a proper breakfast where I'm less likely to get food poisoning" Maura suggests seriously.

"You're so ungrateful sometimes. I made that from the bottom of my heart! I'm not going to knock back going out to breakfast with you though. Oh and you're paying" Jane beams.

* * *

Jane jumps out of the car quickly as they arrive at the breakfast bar. She rushes to the other side of the car and opens the door for Maura to get out.

"Why thank you Jane, how very thoughtful of you!" Maura smiles warmly at Jane.

As they walk toward the restaurant Maura puts her arm through Jane's and holds her hand. Jane looks and Maura and tries to hide her smile.

"Why are you trying not to smile?" Maura enquires.

"I'm not sure if I should be this happy to have you back in my arms. Even though I know we're not back together I'm just happy that you're here" Jane replies huskily.

Maura smiles and squeezes her hand tighter as they walk in the door.

"Good morning ladies, would you like a table for two in the quiet area?" the woman standing by the entrance holding a menu asks.

"Uhm yes that would be fantastic thank you" Jane agrees.

"This way ladies, follow me if you will"

The woman walks in front of them and shows them to the very back of the restaurant and points them to a private booth.

Jane and Maura slide in and look at each other for a long moment before speaking to each other.

"Are you wearing makeup?" Maura asks

"What? No!" Jane blushes.

"You are!" Maura says loudly as she leans over and wipes Jane's lip with her finger.

Jane pushes her finger away and gives Maura a look.

"Why are you looking at me like that? I just stated that you were denying that you were wearing makeup. Besides, I think it's cute" Maura replies smiling.

Jane keeps looking at Maura and takes in everything that she loves about her. Her hair, her eyebrows, her eyes, her nose, her bone structure and especially her mouth.

Maura looks at Jane and can't help but do the same, she imagines herself running her fingers gently over every part of her face and taking it all in physically, to remember every contour of her face just by touch. She leans over, gently places a hand on Jane's shoulder blade and pulls her closer to kiss her. Jane pulls closer and meets Maura half way. Maura wasn't sure if she should be kissing her so soon, it didn't feel wrong, it felt so right. Jane lets Maura take her lips in hers, their tongues meet passionately. Jane lets go and lets her mouth be taken completely by Maura in that moment.

"Aww you guys are so cute! Are you two ready? May I take your older?" a young waitress asks sweetly.

Jane and Maura break from the kiss and both look at her with smiles upon their faces as they quickly look at the menu.

"Thank you. Yes, would I be able to get some waffles with maple syrup but everything fat and sugar free?" Maura orders.

The waitress nods then starts scribbling down the order and looks to Jane.

"I think I'm going to have the same thing but I want full fat and sugar, if it's going to clog my arteries at least I'll die happy" Jane laughs.

Maura and Jane are left alone again after the waitress walks away with their orders.

"Jane? Can we talk about what happened after that day?" Maura finally asks.

"Can I go first?" Jane holds her hand out for Maura to take.

"You tell me your point of view, I'll listen and then it's my turn. Is that ok with you?" Maura takes Jane's hand and gently squeezes it.

"Ok – I know you now that you just wanted me to be healthy but I'm a big girl and can look after myself. It's in your nature to be caring, that's what I love about you. I pushed you away because it was like you were acting like my mother and I just wanted you to be my girlfriend. I hated not being able to resolve things with you, it haunted me at night. I couldn't bear to look at you without hating myself so much. So I made the decision to move on when I got this job offer and let you have a chance to heal" Jane says heartfelt.

"I'm so sorry Jane. I know you didn't mean to push me away. Sometimes I care about you too much and forget that you can look after yourself. I don't like confrontation and when this happened I thought it would be in both our interests to take a break for a while and let us regain ourselves. I saw how hurt you were so I kept away from you thinking it would help you when it just hurt you more. It made me seem like I didn't care but I cared so much I didn't know how to handle it or what to do with myself" Maura furrows her brows.

"I wish I could go back and change the way I handled it but half of me doesn't regret it because it's brought us back together again. I never want to repeat those mistakes Maura. I will try everything not to hurt you again"

"I left the department after you left because it hurt me too much to walk through the building and expect to see you around but then realised that you weren't there. It was like a part of me was missing, you were missing. When I took this job, I walked past your photo on my fridge every day and smiled at it, you helped me get through my day some mornings I found it hard to get out of bed. I picked up the phone and dialled your number so many times but hung up before you could answer it because I thought it would hurt you to hear my voice again. I'm sorry Jane. I really am"

"I hope this will make us closer than ever. But can we never do that again?" Jane lets out a small laugh and smiles. She squeezes Maura's hand harder and smiles. Maura was glad they understood each other about what happened and cleared the air. Feeling a lot better they enjoyed each other's company more than ever before.

* * *

Maura drops Jane off at her apartment after breakfast when gets a call from work to go in and do an autopsy.

It was hard to keep Jane off her mind while doing the autopsy and then the report. She was on her mind the whole time and she was worried that it might compromise her work. Was she on her mind like this last time? Or was it just because they'd been apart for so long and her feelings had taken over her again?

Maura takes out her phone and starts to send a text to Jane when there is a knock on her office door, she stands up and walks slowly toward the door finishing her text. She opens the door to find herself slightly shocked to see who was standing before her.

"Nathaniel – what are you doing here?" she says hesitantly.

"Can I come in? I'd like to talk to you" he replies flatly.

Maura takes a step back and puts her phone into her pocket so she can let Nathaniel pass. She walks over to the couch they had sat in the previous day before the argument.

"I wanted to come here and personally apologize for my outburst yesterday. I feel terrible for what I said and I feel like all I did was push you away making you feel like I was putting you down for being with a woman. I know now that the way I went about myself yesterday was wrong and out of place. You're still the amazing person I first saw in the cafeteria that day and it doesn't change anything. I understand that you aren't interested in a relationship with me because you are still attracted to Detective Rizzoli and I can see in your eyes you really love her. I just wanted to say that I'm happy for. I hope after this you would still consider me your friend?" he says heartfelt.

"I'm not sure what to say. I um—usually try to avoid confrontation. It made me feel like you put me down but I understand you got heated in the moment. I really do love Jane. I haven't told her but those months we didn't talk or see each other, it felt like forever. I didn't think I would ever see her again and when she walked onto that crime scene I was in shock that it was actually her" she sobs.

Nathaniel awkwardly puts his arm around Maura to try and comfort her but she pushes him away.

"Please don't, I don't know how to feel about you right now. I'm not used to having such strong emotions" she says quietly.

"I'm so sorry Maura. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'll leave you be and if you uhm – want to talk I'll be in my office till late or you can get me on my cell, you have my number" Nathaniel says as he stands to walk out the door.

Maura waits until he shuts the door before taking out her phone and to finish her text, she reads it over again before pressing send.

"You've been on my mind all day. Jane, will you be mine again? M x"


	7. Chapter 6

**Authors Note:** I'm super excited for you guys to read this chapter, complete fluff and some next chapter too. This one is a little shorter but I wanted to leave you guys hanging at the end of the chapter and hopefully waiting wanting more! Thank you for all your support guys! I want to make a special shoutout to my twinsie, you know who you are, I love you for being so supportive and kicking my ass to keep writing and demanding me to send her fluff snippets, so thank you so much!**  
**

**Chapter six.**

Maura finally walks in her door at the early hours of the next morning, she had let Jane know that she was working late, had the day next day off and she would call her when she woke up later in the morning.

She got herself ready for bed and climbed in an hour later. She had just drifted off when she was awoken by her phone beeping.

"Ah shoot, I forgot to turn it off" she mutters sleepily.

She squints her eyes at the phones screen light, her eyes adjust quickly and she can make out the text.

"I'm sorry if this wakes you but I can't sleep. I just got your text and I want to tell you now because I don't want you to wait. I'll be yours if you be mine. I love you, Maura. Jane"

Maura reads the message over and over for several minutes and her heart skips every time.

"Do you want to come over and we can sleep together? I can keep you warm and help you sleep. I love you too, Jane. M x" she replies.

* * *

Maura hears her phone vibrating on the bedside table and looks over to see it flashing. She pulls her arm out gently under Jane trying not to wake her. Picking up the phone she darts quickly out of the room to take the call.

"Dr Isles" she answers sleepily.

"Hi, Dr Isles. I'm so sorry to wake you on your day off but we have a few bodies we need autopsied and the other medical examiner called in sick so if you're free would you mind coming in?" the receptionist asks.

"Of course. It's no trouble. I'll be there as soon as I can" she says ending the call.

She decides against a shower, she'll have one later so she can get to the morgue quickly. She grabs a piece of paper and starts scribbling on it. Before heading out the door she makes Jane breakfast then puts it in the fridge and places the note on her pillow for when she wakes up.

* * *

Jane wakes up late after the best night sleep she has had in a while. She looks over to find Maura gone but a note on the pillow in her place. She picks it up and smiles at the hand written note. Perfect handwriting adorns the page. Perfect like Maura, she muses.

"Sorry I had to leave, work called me in. I'll be done by midday if you want to come by and grab lunch with me. M x. P.S, you look really cute when you sleep. P.P.S I left you breakfast in the fridge"

Jane rolls over and buries her head into her pillow feeling like she's melting into a puddle off mush. She rolls back over and jumps out of bed, makes her way downstairs and opens the fridge to find a perfectly made sandwich on the middle shelf. She grabs it and makes her way to the dining table smiling.

Taking a bite of the sandwich Jane groans with satisfaction.

"Pull yourself together Rizzoli. You can't be becoming one of these pathetic girls that are so in love with their girlfriends even more after they make you the most perfect peanut butter and fluff sandwich. Argh but she's so amazing"

Jane looks at the clock, it reads 11:45. She jumps up quickly, makes her way to the door and looks down to realize she's still in her pyjamas, she can't turn up to the morgue wearing them and she didn't bring a change of clothes when she came over that night either. Jane pulls out her cellphone and dials Maura's number.

"Dr Isles speaking" Maura answers.

"Maura it's me. I uhm didn't bring any other clothes with me, I'm in my pyjamas. What am I going to do?" Jane moans.

"Oh Jane you'll just have to wear something of mine!" Maura says trying not to laugh.

"Argh! Maura no! There's not going to be anything I can wear!"

"Unless you want to embarrass yourself and come out to lunch in your pyjamas then I'm sure there's something you can wear in there"

"Fine then. Don't laugh at me when I come alright?" Jane groans.

* * *

Jane eventually makes her way upstairs and opens Maura's closet.

"Holy mother Theresa! Who needs this many clothes!" she shouts when she sees the sheer size of the closet. She walks in carefully unsure where to start. She walks to the very back and starts looking through the suits, she spots one that looks wearable. She starts stripping off her clothes and slips the suit on.

Without looking at how she looks Jane leaves Maura's house and drives to the morgue.

"Detective Rizzoli?" a man asks as she gets out of the car.

"Uh - yes?" Jane replies turning around to face him.

"Hi, I'm Nathaniel, Maura's friend. I don't believe we've met but I've heard a lot of good things about you" he says extending his hand.

"It's uh lovely to meet you Nathaniel. I haven't been in contact again with Maura for too long so I've only heard a bit about you" she honestly says shaking his hand.

"I'm assuming you're here to see Maura, I'll let you go then" he smiles and starts to walk away.

Maura slides the body into the freezer after she finishes and looks over to the door when she hears it open.

"Jane. You've got perfect timing. I just finished" she smiles warmly at Jane.

Maura pulls her gloves off and throws them in the bin. She walks over to Jane and leans up to give her a kiss. Jane wraps her arms around Maura and plants many kisses down her neck.

"You look really sexy - do you want to - maybe skip lunch and just go home and –"Maura starts to say biting her lip.

"Oh Dr Isles listen to you. If you're thinking what I'm thinking I'll take you home every day in your lunch breaks" Jane says lustfully.

Maura grabs her purse and walks toward Jane; she takes her hand in hers and walks to the receptionist.

"I'm just going home for lunch I'll be back in an hour. Can you send all the calls through to my cell? Thanks"


	8. Chapter 7

**Authors Note :** Hey guys, I'm so sorry for the delay in posting the next chapter, time just flew so fast and I love track of time! Anyways, so here it is, I hope you all enjoy it! Again I'm really sorry for the long time between chapters!

**Chapter seven.**

The moment Maura unlocks her front door she pulls Jane in and starts to undress her. She throws her clothes anywhere as she leads her up the stairs. Jane stumbles over the top step, starts to laugh when she picks herself up then kisses Maura deeply taking her own opportunity to take Maura's clothes off. Jane gets inpatient and pulls them off her less carefully.

"You look so sexy when you're impatient" Maura smoothly whispers into Jane's ear before kissing down her neck then softly biting a spot over her collarbone. She leads Jane into her ensuit and pulls away from her to turn on the tap in the shower.

"Oh Maura, you're so dirty" Jane muses.

"I am? Do I smell? I'm sorry Jane, I went to work without a shower this morning" Maura says lifting up her armpits to smell them.

"No Maura! Hah no! You don't smell! Dirty, as in naughty" Jane laughs.

"Oh! I guess I am naughty then" Maura smiles biting her lip.

Jane steps into the shower first to make sure the water is the perfect temperature, she adjusts the taps until it's just right. She holds Maura's hand as she steps in to make sure she doesn't slip.

"Thank you Jane" Maura says letting go of Jane's hand.

Jane grabs the soap, squirts some into her hand and puts down the bottle. She rubs her hands together to make bubbles, she then rubs each hand down Maura's shoulders, making her way down her arms, she puts her arms around her and pulls her under the shower head making her squeal slightly.

"Have I ever told just you how cute you are?" Jane says huskily.

Maura kisses her and grabs the soap bottle, puts some onto her own hands and motions for Jane to turn around and starts rubbing her back with the soap, working her hands all over her back, she sees the scar on her back and slowly rubs her hand over it, suddenly remembering the time Jane's life was in danger, one time out of many times her lovers life was in danger, she shot herself to kill the bad guy and if only she had gotten there quick enough to help her she might not have had to do that to herself.

"Maura? Are you alright?" Jane turns around as Maura stops.

"Yeah I just uh- remembered your scar and it just reminded me of what happened that day" Maura replies starting to sob.

"No Maura don't cry, I can't handle it when you cry!" Jane puts her arms around Maura and kisses her neck softly trying to calm her.

Maura's sobs are quickly replaces with soft moans when Jane leans her up against the wall and starts working her magic. Jane leans against Maura and starts slowly teasing her centre with her fingers, she knows she's hit the right spot when Maura's head tilts back and she lets out the sexiest moan.

Maura feels herself coming fast toward her climax, she pulls her hand out of the grip she has on Jane's hair, inserts her fingers inside of her and she feels Jane's body instantly relax against her fingers.

"Jane, cum with me" she sultrily whispers into Jane's ear.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Jane says very displeased as she hears her cellphone ringing.

"They won't mind if we take a minute to pick up" Maura says still keeping her fingers moving.

"Maura, we should get that" Jane eventually says as Maura's cellphone starts ringing in a clash of ringtones.

Maura groans as she gets out of the shower and makes her way to cellphone to pick it up. Jane follows and does the same.

"Rizzoli"

"Isles"

"We've just had a murder in the financial district that fits the bill of our serial killer. You better get down here"

Jane and Maura arrive at the crime scene shortly after the phone call, they get out of the car and walk toward the crowed of police standing around.

"Rizzoli, lucky you got here when you did" David says with agitation in his voice.

"Why? Something happen?" she asks.

"Yeah these twats don't know how to run a crime scene" he says pointing at the state troopers.

"I'll deal with them" she replies firmly.

Jane starts toward the state troopers until a bout of yelling catches her attention.

"Your work is so shoddy! I don't know how you got a job at the FBI! That job should have been mine!" a man yells.

"There is nothing wrong with my work Dr Pike. I got this job because it was awarded to me." Maura yells back.

"Hey hey! Back off buddy! Dr Isles is working this case, direct me to your chief so I can talk to him" Jane intervenes.

"Dr Isles here was contaminating my crime scene with her shoddy work" Dr Pike say spitefully.

"Look, the FBI has jurisdiction over this crime scene. I need you to take me to your chief so we can talk about this. You got that?" Jane says firmly.

Dr Pike picks up his bag, gives Maura one last nasty glance then shows Jane toward the chief.

"Sir? Thank you for taking care of this until we got here but now we're here we got this so if you could take your men and clear out we would greatly appreciate that" Jane states.

"No problem detective, we'll be out of your hair in no time" the man says tipping his hat to Jane.

Maura crouches over the body to examine it, a small white object laying behind her catches her eye, she gets up and walks to the other side to pick it up, she holds it up to look at.

"Can I get an evidence bag over here?" Maura calls out.

"What do ya have there Maur?" Jane asks holding out an evidence bag.

"A disposable glove. We might be able to get prints off them and possible DNA when we get back to the lab" Maura explains dropping the glove into the bag.

"Great catch Maur. Let's get this body into the van and get this glove back to the lab" Jane smiles at Maura and pats her encouragingly on the back.


	9. Chapter 8

**Authors Note :** I apologize for the delay, I completely lost track of time. A longer chapter for you and I hope y'all don't hate me again but I promise it'll be good and fluffy fluff coming after next chapter! I'm so grateful for the amount of you guys that have stuck with this story!

**Chapter eight.**

Hours after the autopsy Maura sits at her desk and watches Jane as she swivels round and round on the chair in front of her.

"Jane, can't you sit still? You're distracting me" Maura pleads looking up from her half-finished autopsy report.

"Argh! Maura! Do these tests always take this long?! It's been 3 hours already!" Jane complains.

"Sometimes these tests can take a few days. You need to be patient" Maura replies.

"Dr Isles? Here are the results. We got fingerprints and DNA from the gloves you gave us. We're running them through the database now" the assistant hands Maura the folder and walks back into the lab.

"Finally! Took long enough. Come on lets go see if they get results" Jane jumps up off her chair and practically runs out of Maura's office.

Maura grabs the report and flicks through it as she makes her way into the lab. Everything came back as she suspected, all similar as per the previous victims. Definitely the same guy she concludes.

Jane sits on the bench behind the computer and starts to nod off to sleep as the watches the screen aimlessly scroll through all the names in the database.

"You guys should go home. We could be here all night. I'll give you a call if we get a hit" one of the male techs mention.

"It is getting late. I'll be in early tomorrow morning just give me the results if you get any then ok?" Maura agrees.

* * *

Jane and Maura walk arrive at Jane's apartment door to see it's blocked by a large mattress.

"Oh finally! I ordered this mattress weeks ago and this is what I get for being Boston's finest as my mother told the guy" Jane laughs.

"If you open the door I can help you get it in" Maura offers.

Jane unlocks the door and swings it open. Maura grabs the back end and starts pushing as Jane grab the front to pull. They manage to get it in the lounge room in front of the couch. Jane lets go first and lets it drop then lays down on it.

"We haven't even got it onto your bed base yet! Are you just going to sleep here on it all night?" Maura asks sitting down on the edge.

"Yep. I didn't expect it to be so heavy and I'm tired" Jane laughs.

"Jane! This is the best mattress on the market! How did you manage to afford such a good mattress?" Maura exclaims when she sees the label on the mattress.

"Oh my mother got them to give it to me half price" Jane replies rolling her eyes.

"Hey maybe Frankie and Frost can help you move this mattress to your bedroom" Maura suggests.

"Yeah that'll be really nice. The traffic is really loud out here"

Maura lies down next to Jane and rolls over to face her.

"So you must have had a wedding fantasy when you were little? Come on every little girl has one"

"It wasn't really a fantasy – I had this dumb idea I would say my vows at Fenway over the home plate in a Red Sox jersey" Jane laughs.

"It's not dumb – it's - not exactly elegant but at least it's colourful" Maura joins in laughing.

"We would have the reception over the pitcher's mound and we would serve foot long hotdogs, frozen lemonade and the guests would throw peanuts at us instead of rice"

"Can I come?" Maura asks

"Maybe!" Jane says loudly rolling over to face her.

"Ok—a Red Sox jersey?" Maura says seriously.

"You're in my fantasy! You cannot tell me what to wear! Ok it's your turn, tell me your wedding fantasy" Jane smiles.

"I'm going to have a hazelnut almond chocolate ganache cake and maybe with mocha buttercream frosting. My gown would be – silk charmeuse with an empire waist and a 20ft train and the ceremony would be in the cliffs of Santorini right above a volcano" Maura says daydreamy.

"What if the volcano erupts?" Jane asks.

"Oh I'd check for seismic activity" Maura explains.

"Oh my god, you are so weird! But I love that about you" Jane laughs.

Maura snuggles closer to Jane. The warmth between them promptly makes them fall asleep within minutes.

* * *

Maura stirs as her alarm goes off. She looks over her shoulder to see she's lying on the mattress alone. She sits up to look around for Jane but instead hears the sound of the shower running. She had forgotten to bring some clothes with her, she stands up and walks into Jane's bedroom to pick out some clothes.

"Jane? Do you mind if I borrow some of your clothes to wear to work? I forgot to bring a change of clothes with me" Maura calls out.

No answer. Maura shrugs it off thinking she probably can't hear over the water. She opens the closet and carefully choses the best suit Jane has. She quickly slips it on and heads to the door.

"I'm leaving now Jane! I'll drop by your office at lunch to see how you're doing" Maura calls out before going out the door.

Maura arrives into the morgue on time and walks past the lab techs.

"Good morning Dr Isles. We haven't found a match on the DNA and finger prints yet but we haven't ruled out any possibilities as it is still running" the male tech explains.

"Thank you. I hope we turn up some leads soon. Come and get me if you get a hit. I'll be leaving around lunch to swap notes with Detective Rizzoli. I'll let you know when I leave" Maura replies.

Maura sits at her desk to look over her autopsy report to have it fresh in her mind. She concludes that it's definitely the same killer. He used the same type of knife, the same type's wounds on each of the victims. The only difference with this one was the glove left at the scene. Losing track of the time Maura looks up to see the time is a few minutes past 1pm. She gets up, grabs her bag and starts to walk to her car.

"Maura! I was hoping to catch you before you left"

"Oh hi Nathaniel. Did you have something to tell me? I'm just in a rush out. I'm running a bit late" Maura says giving him a smile as she turns around.

"No no don't worry its fine, it's not important. I'll catch you later then" He says waving a reassuring hand.

* * *

Maura walks up to the reception desk and smiles warmly at the girl behind the desk.

"I'm here to see Detective Rizzoli"

"I'm sorry Detective Rizzoli hasn't come in today. She was meant to be in around 10am but didn't show" the girl shrugs.

"That's strange. Can I leave these here for David then?" Maura hands the folder to the girl.

"Of course. I'll make sure he gets this promptly" She nods taking the folder.

Maura sits in her car confused. Jane was in the shower when she left, which would have meant that she was getting ready for work, maybe she felt ill and is sleeping. Nothing a bit of peanut butter and fluff won't fix, she muses to herself. She quickly drives home to her house to make the sandwich and change into her own clothes then drop by Jane's to see how she's doing before heading back to the office.

It doesn't take Maura long to be back in the car and on her way to Jane's apartment. She opens the door and sets the sandwich on the kitchen table.

"I hope you're able to come eat this peanut butter and fluff sandwich I made you. I came to visit you at work but they said you didn't show. What happened?" Maura talked aloud as she headed down the hall but stopped to notice the shower was still running.

"That's strange" Maura says to herself.

Maura knocks on the door; she awaits a response but gets none. She opens it to find the room steamy, she pulls back the curtain expecting to see Jane but instead see's nothing. An instant wave of panic runs through her body. She runs through the apartment yelling Jane's name and panics more when she gets no response.

Instantly Maura picks up her phone and dials Jane's family asking if they had seen her. Without any leads she resorted to calling Jane's boss.

"I'm sorry to bother you David but Jane didn't make it into work today as you probably know but I came back to the apartment to check on her in my lunch break and she's not here. I've called her family and no one has talked to her. It's not like her and I'm really worried about her. I think she's missing" Maura frets.

"Hold tight. I'll be there as soon as I can" David says firmly.


	10. Chapter 9

**Authors Note**** : **Thank you guys for your continued support. I'm really excited about this chapter because after this chapter there are LOTS of good things to come I promise! I'm really excited for the rest of the fic to be posted so stick with me!

**Chapter nine.**

The pain and discomfort of her wrists arise Jane out of a strangely deep slumber.

"This doesn't look like my bedroom" she says aloud groggy.

She tries to move her wrists but in the daze she's unable to see what's keeping them from moving.

"You're right. This isn't your room. I hope it's suitable"

Jane squints her eyes to try and make out the dark figure leaning against the far wall.

"Who are you? Why am I here?" Jane tries to say firmly but struggles to get her words out.

Panic rips through Jane's body as the blurry figure starts laughing. She tries to take a deep breath in and swallows sharply. Keep calm Rizzoli, don't let him see you panic, she keeps telling herself.

"You're starting to panic, I can see it. Sleep now. I'm not here to harm you. I'm here to stop you" the man leans over and injects a white liquid into Jane's arm.

"Stop me? I didn't –" Jane says before drifting off.

Maura sits with her head in her hands as some FBI agents go through Jane's apartment looking for any signs of forced entry, a struggle and any possible fingerprints.

David walks over to Maura and sits down next to her. He puts a hand on her arm to comfort her.

"This is just routine but do you mind if I ask you a few questions?" David asks.

"Of course. Anything you need to ask" Maura lifts her head, wipes her eyes and turns toward David.

"How long have you known Jane?"

"A few years. We lost contact for a little while but recently reconciled"

"When was the last time you saw Jane?"

"Last night. I helped her move her new mattress but as you can see, we didn't get it into the bedroom then Jane asked if I'd like to stay the night" Maura smiles at the mattress lying on the floor with the memories still so fresh from the previous night.

"You didn't hear anybody come in? Was she here when you woke up this morning?"

"No I was right out to it. I slept right through till morning. I woke up and heard the shower running so I assumed she was in there. I left for work shortly after and called out that I would call in to drop the autopsy report off to her at lunch but when I came to her office the receptionist said she wasn't in today which struck me as not being like Jane at all so I came right over here, the shower was still running but when I went in there she wasn't there and that's when I called you"

"Rizzoli never misses a day, that's definitely out of character. Thank you for your answers. You're free to go now, I think we got this covered but if anything comes up give me a call or if we find anything I'll call you" David folds up his paper and shakes Maura's hand then leaves with his team.

The same pain through Jane's wrists brings her out of the sleep again. Her vision isn't as fuzzy this time as she looks around the room. She doesn't see the man standing there so she takes this time to take in her surroundings and to remember anything and everything she can about the way the man spoke so when she is freed she can put this fucker away.

Jane wonders if Maura is looking for her, how long it took for her to nice that she was missing. Ma's going to kill me when I get out of here and first Hoyt and now this guy, Jane utters under her breath.

"Who's to say your mother is looking for you?" the man walks in the doorway.

"I know my mother will be. She'd do anything for her kids" Jane spits.

The man erupts into a large bout of laughter that sends a jolt through Jane's body.

"Do you think Maura will come find you? Do you think she'll see me here with you? Will she protect you?" the man taunts.

"How do you know Maura? Who are you? You better not have hurt or touched her or I'll cut your dick off" Jane tries to lunge at him but struggles in her binds.

The man starts to laugh loudly again. A sound that Jane didn't think she could get used to. She hoped with every inch of her body that Maura was safe and was looking for her.

Jane had been missing for 24 hours now and the police had found some prints that were being run through the database. Maura decides that after a long day she should try and get some sleep and let the police do their jobs. Her phone wakes her late in the night, she grabs her phone and answers quickly.

"Dr Isles"

"Hi Dr Isles. We were running the prints we found at Detective Rizzoli's apartment and found something alarming. Are you sitting down?"

"Yes I'm sitting"

"The prints and DNA match those of the serial killer"

Maura gasps and holds her chest suddenly struck with fear and panic but relief at the same time.

"We called David immediately with the results and he's been chasing up leads for the past few hours. I'm happy to tell you that he has a team standing by the suspected holding place and will be going in any moment now. David is yet to arrive at the scene to give the all clear" the lab tech says enthusiastically.

"I'm so glad. Thank you so much for your hard work. Detective Rizzoli means a lot to me and is very dear to my heart" Maura replies thankful.

"David did most of the work. But I have something to share with you Dr Isles. I shouldn't be telling you but feel that I need to. I'm aware you were close to one of the men who works in this complex"

Maura's mind immediately falls on Nathaniel.

"Yes. We are good friends"

"I don't know how to tell you this but uh – he's the umm – he's the one who has Detective Rizzoli"

The phone drops out of Maura's hand as soon as the she hears the words. She gets up off the bed, runs down the stairs and out the door sobbing hysterically. She gets into her car and drives fast to David's office, she busts through the door as soon as she reaches it.

"I'm sorry to just show up like this but I need to be there when Jane is rescued" Maura says firmly.

"I can't let you be on the scene when we get her out but I can take you in my car and see that she comes in the car so she can see then I'll take her to the hospital. That's the best I can do but I have to warn you that we don't know how stable the man is or what he'll do when we go in. We have to make this as safe as possible to get Jane out alive" David sympathises.

"I understand but I need to be there so I'll accept your offer to come in the car" Maura accepts.

"Maura. Sweet Maura. I loved her since I laid eyes on her but you. You had to come along and take her away from me"

Jane blinks clear the tears to see clearly the man's face. Nathaniel.

"I know you loved her. She loved you too. I never meant to hurt you or take Maura away" Jane pleads.

"I will never forgive you for taking her away from me and making her gay. I thought I stood a chance!" Nathaniel spits.

As soon as Nathaniel takes a step toward Jane a team of officers storm the apartment. They immediately take a shot at Nathaniel's leg to subdue him. One officer grabs bolt cutters and frees Jane.

"Detective Rizzoli I believe? I'm Detective Reynolds, I'm here to escort you to David's car and he will take you to the hospital from there"

Jane nods and allows him to lead her outside.

Maura sits in the car patiently. She looks up and catches a glimpse of Jane. Before David can protest Maura opens the car door and starts running toward Jane.

"Maura" Jane cries staring to run toward her.

They meet in the middle in a tight embrace. Their lips meeting in a fiery passionate kiss. Maura looks at Jane's dirty face and starts bursting into tears, tears of happiness that she was safe and back in her arms.


	11. Chapter 10

**Authors Note :**I had a little mess up with the posting of this chapter and only realised almost 2 weeks later so my apologies! If only I could remember what my original authors note was! I'm really thankful for each and every one of you that has stuck by this fic through the ups and downs. I promise from here on out there are nothing but good times! Please enjoy!

**Chapter ten.**

A few of the guys from the team whistle in Jane and Maura's direction as they watch them passionately kissing.

"Damn Rizzoli. I never picked you to be a lesbian but damn you got a great girl here. I'm so happy for you" one of the guys smiles and pats Jane on the shoulder when he walks past her.

"Thank you. She's amazing. I couldn't have a better person to call mine" Jane smiles.

"Rizzoli? I think we should get you to the hospital to get checked out." David calls out the car window.

Jane takes Maura's hand and they walk toward the car, they both get in the back seat and snuggle together until they reach the hospital.

Maura stays with Jane every moment she can in the hospital and an hour later Jane is cleared to go with only a few minor bruises and small cuts around her wrists from the restraints.

David drops them both at Maura's house, thinking it was probably better for Jane to be somewhere other than he apartment after the trauma.

Maura holds Jane's hand as they walk into Maura's lounge room.

"Sit here and I'm going to get you a beer" Maura smiles and gives Jane a small kiss.

"I'm not going anywhere" Jane sits down and makes herself comfy.

Maura smiles to herself as she walks into the kitchen, she couldn't have been happier that Jane was uninjured and back where she should be. Opening the fridge she grabs Jane a beer, walks back into the lounge and hands it to her.

"I was so worried about you Jane. I regret not noticing you were missing sooner. I should have gone into that shower to see you before I left but I didn't. I should have noticed the signs that Nathaniel was unstable. I could have stopped all of is if only I had realized. I thought I could keep you safe. I'm sorry"

"Maura listen to me. None of this is your fault. What kept me going was you. I kept thinking about how amazing you are and how you were doing everything you could to find me. I love you, Maura" Jane takes Maura's hands in hers.

"As soon as I saw you were gone I called your family asking if they had seen you and then I called David and got him over to your apartment and his team did all the work. You have good people in that unit. Then I insisted on coming to get you. I had to see you. I love you too much to lose you again Jane"

Jane moves closer to Maura and takes her face in her hands and looks into her eyes.

"Maura?"

"Yes Jane?"

"While I was lying there tied to the bed all I could think about was never letting you go again. You mean the world to me and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Maura? Will you marry me?"

Maura gasps and covers her mouth with her hands. A tear single tear falls down the side of her cheek. Jane gently wipes it away with her finger and continues to smile.

"Oh my gosh! Jane! Yes! I love you and I will be your bride"

Jane does a silent squeal and her face goes bright red. Maura leans in and takes her into a warm embrace. Jane never felt safer than in that moment in the safety of Maura's arms. After the day she had it makes the world of difference.

"Jane?"

"Yeah?"

"How are we going to tell your mother?"

* * *

Jane and Maura sit on Angela's couch a few days later suddenly nervous of how she might react when they tell her.

Angela sits opposite and smiles.

"What did you girls have to tell me? I'm so glad you two have started talking again. I was so worried about both of you"

"You tell her" Jane says looking at Maura.

"No Jane. She's your mother. You should tell her" Maura says through her teeth.

"Uh – Ma?" Jane finally says after exchanging looks with Maura.

"Jane. You know you can tell me anything. You're still my daughter and I love you" Angela assures her.

Maura pokes Jane in the side to get her attention. Jane pulls a face and groans.

"Mrs Rizzoli –"Maura starts.

"Maura you know you can call me Angela. You're practically family"

"Jane and I – we're going to get married"

Angela squeals loudly, stands up quickly and leans over to take them both into a giant hug.

"I'm so happy for you two! I always wanted a doctor in the family" Angela exclaims.

"Ergh Ma! The group hug – I can't do it!" Jane complains.

Angela lets them go and stands back wiping away the happy tears streaming down her face.

"Have you decided on a date yet? Jane, when are you going to buy Maura a ring?"

"We haven't decided yet. After what Jane went through the other day we just want to take it as it comes" Maura replies.

"Of course I'm going to buy Maura a ring Ma. We might get married next year if everything goes smoothly between now and then" Jane smiles at Maura.

"If either of you need help picking a ring out – you know you can always bring me along" Angela hints.

* * *

David had given Jane a week off to recover mentally from her ordeal. Jane's first day back on the job was finishing up the case again Nathaniel. She was due in court to testify against him next week and Maura was also going to give her evidence from the other cases to strive toward a conviction. David told her that she didn't have to finish the case if it was too traumatic but Jane made it clear that she never left anything unfinished.

"I can't just hand the case off to someone else. I want to speak for these girls who lost their lives and put that fucker away for life" Jane protested.

"If it gets too much for you to handle Rizzoli, you let me know and I'm taking you off the case" David told her.

Jane was researching Nathaniel for her case when she found that Nathaniel wasn't his real name, it was Nathan Daniels.

"Hmm that explains why he chose Nathaniel." Jane mutters.

Scrolling down the page Jane takes in all the info. When he was 15 he was put into a psychiatric hospital after showing signs of delusions, attempted murder on his family and attempting suicide. At 21 he moved to Boston in an attempt to start fresh, he changed his identity and did the long hard efforts of joining the FBI.

"Guy's got balls" Jane says aloud.

"Who's got balls?" David walks up behind Jane to check in on her.

"This guy that kidnapped me. He was in a psychiatric hospital as a teen then as an adult moved here and changed his identity then started the long hard work of getting into the FBI" Jane relays.

"That's a lot of shit to go through. Good job Rizzoli. Keep digging. Take the afternoon off ok?" David pats Jane on the back and walks away.

* * *

Maura looks over the half clothed body lying on her autopsy table. She walks over to the feet and bends over as she spots something.

"Oh hello! And how are you?" She cheerfully asks.

"Maura – you're talking to a shoe" Jane tries to keep a straight face.

"Crushed husk of arthropod larvae imbedded in his tread and an exoskeleton" Maura grins.

"So you found a cockroach? I'll alert the media" Jane says sarcastically.

"Oh don't assume it's a cockroach. There are thousands of different arthropods."

"David gave me the afternoon off so I thought I'd drop by and see how you're doing. You look extremely sexy in those black scrubs by the way" Jane smiles.

"That's really nice! I wish I could come home with you but I have to get this autopsy done then I have to uh – meet a – friend – for a coffee after I get this done. I'll meet you at home tonight?"

"Maura – you're getting hives" Jane smugly smiles.

"Oh shoot. Well you don't need to know right now so I will see you later" Maura scratches at her neck.

"I'll get you for this later" Jane gives Maura a kiss before leaving her be.


	12. Chapter 11

**Authors Note**** :** I really love this chapter, it even made me smile reading it back over so I hope you guys love it as much as I do!

**Chapter eleven.**

Maura finishes up her autopsy and report before driving up to the higher end shopping centre in Boston. She parks her car and walks across the street to stand in front of the store to wait for her_ friend _to arrive.

"Maura!"

Maura turns around as she hears her name and smiles.

"Angela, thank you for meeting me here on such short notice" Maura says as Angela opens her arms for a hug.

"Oh it's no trouble! Anything for my daughter-in-law!" Angela grins.

Angela puts Maura's arm through hers and leads her into the jewellery store. The middle aged woman at the back of the store instantly recognises Angela.

"Angela! It's so nice to see you! I didn't expect to see you in here, is there an occasion I can help you with?" the woman squeaks in a high pitched voice.

"It's so good to see you too, Rosemary! This is my daughter-in-law Maura – well soon to be daughter-in-law, we're here to buy an engagement ring for my daughter" Angela beams.

"Jane? That's such a happy occasion! Now Maura, what price range were you looking at?" Rosemary asks turning toward Maura.

"I hadn't thought about it but the sky's the limit!" Maura says with a small laugh.

"Come back here with me. I have something special for you" Rosemary motions for Angela and Maura to follow her into a room behind a dark blue curtain.

* * *

Jane stands in her kitchen making a peanut butter and fluff sandwich for herself. She sometimes wished that Maura could lie because then she wouldn't be wracking her brains over what she's doing. She slaps the sides of the bread together and wanders over to the couch.

"She better not be arranging a surprise party. I hate surprises!" Jane grumbles.

Jane tries to distract herself by eating then cleaning her gun but eventually gets bored and restless. She picks up her cellphone and dials Maura's number but it goes straight to voicemail.

"I love you Maura but you better not be organizing a surprise party, getting me a stripper or buying sex toys. Hurry home ok? I miss you" Jane hangs up and groans at how soppy romantic she sounds.

Jane exhausts all options in her apartment before eventually taking herself into her bedroom for a nap. That ought to pass some time.

* * *

Maura and Angela walk up to the glass cabinet as Rosemary walks to the other side and turns on the lights.

"Tell me what type of girl Jane is" Rosemary suggests.

"Jane is a bit of a tomboy. She's really not much of a girly girl, she rarely wears dresses" Maura proceeds to mention.

"Ah. I think I have the perfect ring for you" Rosemary says raising her finger. She opens up various boxes muttering to herself until she finally finds the one she was looking for. She puts it on the table in front of Maura and Angela.

Maura slowly opens the box. Both she and Angela gasp.

"Oh Angela! I think Jane would love this" Maura says turning to Angela.

"This one is perfect, Maura" Angela nods in approval.

"I'll take this one. Thank you, Rosemary. Would you mind holding onto it? I don't want Jane to find it in my handbag, curiosity can sometimes get the better of her and I think I have a good way to surprise her" Maura asks.

"Yes dear, of course I can do that for you!" Rosemary squeaks.

Maura and Angela exit the door a few minutes later and stand out the front.

"Angela? Would you do me another favour? Would you please come with me to book a holiday?"

"A holiday? Oh how romantic! You want to give her the ring on a holiday! Of course I'll come with you!"

* * *

Jane walks around her apartment groaning in frustration.

She picks up her cellphone and tries Maura again, as before it goes straight to voicemail, not bothering to leave a message she decides to ring her mother.

"Hi Jane! How are you doing? Are you working?" For some reason today Jane finds comfort in hearing her mother's voice.

"No Ma, David gave me the rest of the day off. Have you talked to Maura? I can't get onto her?"

"Um no, I haven't. I'm at the travel agent"

"That didn't sound convincing Ma. Besides, what are you doing in a travel agency? You plan on going away?" Jane taps her finger on her lip.

"I'm just getting some travel brochures. I have to go now Jane, I'll come by and pick you up in an hour. I want to take you out somewhere. I love you, Jane." Angela says happily.

"See you then. I love you too, Ma" Jane ends the call.

Jane walks into her closet and pulls on some more appropriate clothing for the afternoon out with her mother. She gives her hair a run through with her hands and shrugs, not bothering to look at herself in the mirror.

A car horn sounds outside. Jane walks over to the window to confirm that it's her mother's car outside. Pausing for a moment when she spots Maura getting out of Angela's car, waves to her and makes her way up the stairs of the apartment building.

Jane hurries out the door to catch Maura in the hallway.

"You were with my mother! If you lie you'll get hives" Jane says half amused.

Maura stops and smiles at Jane "I got a ride from the store. I got a flat tyre and she just happened to be there"

"I'm not letting this drop but Ma is waiting for me so I'll see you later" Jane kisses Maura and rushes to Angela's car.

"Janey hurry up and get in! We need to get to the store before it closes!" Angela calls out the window.

Jane had organised a few days earlier for Angela to take her ring shopping for Maura.

"Yeah Ma, I'm comin' I'm comin'."

* * *

Jane and Angela get out of the car and walk down the street toward a different jewellery store than Angela had gone to with Maura earlier.

"Good afternoon ladies. What may I help you with?" a bright cheerful young woman says greeting Jane and Angela at the door.

"Hi. I'm looking for an engagement ring for my girlfriend. She's a huge girly girl and I'm looking for the type of ring that will compliment her style" Jane responds smiling.

"We have quite a large collection of the rings that you may be after. If you'd like to step right this way and look in this cabinet right here" the young woman waves Jane and Angela over to the large cabinet on the left side of the room.

"Oh Janie, look at this one. Maura would love this, I think you should buy her this one" Angela gasps holding her chest.

Jane moves her gaze over to where Angela is pointing her finger and smiles.

"Could I take a look at this one, please?" Jane asks.

The young woman unlocks the cabinet and carefully pulls out the ring and places it in front of Jane and Angela.

"Ma – its – it's perfect. I think this is the one. I want to buy this ring for Maura"

Angela grabs Jane and pulls her into a tight embrace. She does a few excited jumps and settles when Jane groans.

"Oww come on, Ma. Not here, you're embarrassing me!" Jane complains.

* * *

Maura stands over the kitchen sink in Jane's apartment carefully pouring herself a glass of Pinot Noir before she gets home.

A slam of a car door downstairs alerts Maura to the fact that Jane has arrived home. She rushes to her handbag and pulls out the travel tickets.

"Hey Maura. Sorry for taking so long. You know what my mother's like" Jane sighs taking off her shoes by the door.

Jane walks over to Maura and gives her a quick kiss. She's breaks away when she sees an envelope lying on the kitchen table in front of her.

"Oh Maura, what is this?"

"Open it and you'll find out" Maura smiles.

Maura pushes the envelope toward Jane and watches intently as she opens it.

"Uh uh, Maura you didn't! Two first class tickets to Bora Bora! No way!" Jane opens her mouth shocked and jumps up and down a few times.

"Yes I did, Jane. You need a break. I've already talked to David and he agreed to let you have a week off, he thought it would be a great idea"

"Oh my gosh this is going to be so much fun! We can go snorkelling and we can take underwater pictures!" Jane says enthusiastically.


	13. Chapter 12

**Authors Note:**I'm so excited for you guys to read this chapter! Reading it over I fangirled a little, which is kind of sad since I wrote it but anyway, I hope you guys enjoy it and it's the second last chapter so don't die from fangirling okay?

**Chapter Twelve.**

Jane and Maura step off the plane early in the afternoon and make their way to collect their baggage. It had been a good flight and they slept most of the way.

Maura waits for Jane at the baggage carousel while she goes to the bathroom. She takes this moment alone to pull out the little dark blue velvet ring from her pocket. She opens it and smiles at the shiny glistening ring in her hands before her. Putting the ring back into her pocket, Maura spots Jane's bag coming around, she steps forward to grabs the bag.

"Oh Maura, you don't have to, it's heavy. I wouldn't want you to break a nail or anything" Jane grabs her bag, smiles and gives Maura a wink.

"I would not have broken a nail just by simply picking up a bag, Jane" Maura states.

"I just want you to relax and being the guy in this relationship I'll carry the bag" Jane teases.

"Jane, that is such a cliché. Even though you are the less feminine to the two of us. I think we should carry our own bags, it's only fair"

"I love it when you talk like that. It gets me all – oh there's your bag!" Jane points to the bag that is obviously Maura's, adored with Louis Vuitton logo's all over it and the most expensive bag coming around the carousel.

* * *

Maura picks up the room key from the check in counter at the hotel and walks over to Jane waiting with the bags. They make their way along the long pier and to their room situated at the very end right over the light blue water.

Jane pushes the key card into the slot; it beeps and flashes a green light. Jane pushes the door open and wheels her bag in. Maura wheels her own bag in and leaves it by the bed and walks out onto the balcony.

"Oh, Jane! It's absolutely beautiful! What a gorgeous view!" Maura exclaims.

"The most beautiful view I've ever seen" Jane says longingly staring at Maura.

Maura turns to Jane, turns her head and smiles, the dimples in her cheeks forming deep.

"You're so beautiful, Maura" Jane muses.

"You're not bad yourself, Detective Rizzoli. I won't be able to keep my hands off you for much longer if you keep looking at me like that" Maura says suggestively.

"Is that so? Maybe I'll just look at you all day to test your will power"

"I have one question" Maura teases biting her lip.

"Should I be worried?" Jane lifts an eyebrow.

"Can I be bad cop?"

* * *

The sunset rolls in fast as Jane pulls out her camera to take some photos while Maura takes a shower, after snapping some of the room she walks out onto the balcony to take some of the view. Jane puts down her camera and takes a moment to sit on the edge and dip her feet into the warm water. She looks over her shoulder to listen if the shower is still running. She stands up and pulls all of her clothes off, quickly diving in she swims a little way out enjoying the feel of the water against her naked body.

Jane looks up when a beam of light catches her attention out of the corner of her eye. She turns around to find a very bright light being shone at her.

"Detective Rizzoli, put your hands up and step out of the water, you're under arrest for swimming in the nude" Maura says in a stern tone.

"I'm not harming anyone, officer Maura" Jane laughs as she pulls herself back onto the balcony.

Maura grabs Jane's shoulders and presses her against the wall, she takes her hands and puts them behind her back. She slips on plastic handcuffs and leads her to the bed.

"Hang on, Maura. How am I supposed to lie down with my hands behind my back?"

"I haven't read you your rights yet, Jane. Hold on" Maura replies.

Jane sits on the edge of the bed and finally gets a look at Maura, seeing her dressed like a cop instantly turned her on. It was without doubt the sexiest thing she'd ever seen.

"Maura, how did you sneak my cop uniform out here?"

"Detective Rizzoli, you will not speak until spoken to, anything you do say may be used against you in a court of law. Do you understand?"

Maura takes off the cuffs and throws them over her shoulder. She bites her lip as she takes off Jane's uniform, swaying seductively. Pushing Jane onto the bed, she straddles her.

"Jane, you've been a very naughty girl. This requires some rehabilitation to correct your unlawful mistakes. Do you plead guilty to first degree naked swimming?" Maura breaths heavily into Jane's ear.

Jane's pulse quickens as her excitement grows. They hadn't played bad cop before but she already knew that she liked it.

"I do plead guilty" Jane whispers.

"Being a new inmate in this prison you are required to be strip searched"

"Maura – I'm already naked" Jane laughs.

Maura tilts her head and carries on. She feels Jane's body heat rising against hers. How long will she be able to take this teasing until she explodes?

* * *

Jane groans sleepily early the next morning as she stands with Maura at the bottom of Otemanu, the highest point on the Bora Bora Island.

"Come on, Maura. This is not my idea of fun"

"We're not climbing up it. We're going to fly on a helicopter to the summit of the mountain"

"Now that is my idea of fun" Jane smiles.

Maura takes Jane's hand as they sit in the helicopter. It doesn't take long for them to arrive on top of the mountain. The pilot tells them some interesting facts before allowing them to wander onto the summit alone.

Jane walks toward the edge, pulls out her camera and turns to Maura.

"Give me that beautiful smile" Jane coos.

Maura smiles as Jane snaps the picture. She turns Jane around and snuggles with her from behind, both admiring the wonderful view.

"Jane, stand over there with your back to me so I can take a picture of you" Maura takes the camera from Jane's hands.

"What? You want a photo of my back?" Jane asks.

"Not exactly, it will be you looking at the amazing view"

"So I'll just stand here like this?" Jane turns and looks into the distance.

"That's perfect!" Maura cheers.

Maura snaps the photo quickly and digs into her pocket for the little box she had brought with her.

"Have you taken the photo yet?" Jane calls.

Maura walks in front of Jane. She leans in and gives her a long passionate kiss.

"I love you, Jane"

Maura holds out the box to Jane and opens it for her to see the ring.

"Will you marry me?" Maura nervously says.

Jane takes the box and looks at it closely. Maura looks at Jane trying to decipher the look on her face. Slowly a smile breaks out on Jane's face and she jumps in excitement.

"Oh my god, Maura! Of course I'll marry you! Maura!" Jane squeals.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen.**

Jane and Maura sit on the edge of the balcony together and watch the sunrise on the last day of their holiday.

"Wait here" Jane tells Maura getting up and runs to her packed bag, she digs inside to find the little box containing the ring she had planned to give Maura. She had meant to give it to her earlier but hadn't found the right moment.

Jane smiles to herself as she walks back to Maura and sits down beside her handing her the box.

"I'd planned on giving you this earlier and asking you but you beat me to it"

Maura slowly opens the box, she puts a hand over her heart and Jane watches as a tear falls down her cheek.

"Maura? Will you marry me?" Jane asks taking Maura's hand.

"I think you already know the answer. Yes, Jane. I'd love to marry you."

Jane wipes the tears from Maura's cheek. She leans in and gives her a sweet kiss.

"I love you Jane"

"I love you too Maura"

* * *

**Two months later.**

Plans for the wedding were in put into high gear as soon as Jane and Maura told Angela about the engagement. As always Angela had to be the planner for such celebrations, she took care of everything and made sure everything was perfect for the big day ahead that was set for one week exactly.

Maura's mother was set to arrive a few days before the wedding. Constance had already set up plans for Maura to get her hair and makeup done the morning of the wedding. Angela had also set up a similar appointment for Jane on the opposite side of town as not to spoil anything until the walking down the isle.

"Jane, would you mind if we went to pick my mother up from the airport on Wednesday?"

"Yeah, I'm sure we can manage that, if we can get away from my mother" Jane ends with a light groan.

"Honestly, I wasn't sure how my mother was going to take it at first but I could hear it in her voice that she is happy for us and I really think likes you" Maura smiles.

"Aww Maura, that's really beautiful" Jane embraces Maura and kisses her forehead.

"You two! Come here for a second, I need you to see how this looks" Angela calls out.

Maura takes Jane's hand and they wander into the dining room. Jane laughs when she sees that Angela has covered herself in craft supplies. Angela shakes off the supplies stuck to her and she grabs the project she was working on and hands it to both Jane and Maura.

"Angela, you really don't have to make our wedding placement cards, I'm certain the company will do that for us and there's only going to be a few of us anyway"

"It makes it more personal when they are handmade. It will be my pleasure and I'm having so much fun doing it" Angela lets out a small laugh.

Maura turns and looks at Jane then shrugs her shoulders, unsure what to say.

"It'll make her happy and keep her occupied for the next few days" Jane says quietly into Maura's ear.

"If it means a lot to you then of course you can make them" Maura walks over and takes Angela's hand smiling at her.

"What do you think of this lavender colour? It will match the flowers you picked out" Angela holds up some of the other cards she has already made.

"It's perfect. I love it. Thank you Angela" Maura says looking over the cards.

"You better treat her good, Jane. She's an amazing woman you know" Angela says firmly.

"I will Ma, I promise" Jane smiles.

The wedding would be small, there wouldn't be many people or be over indulged but with Angela in charge it was hard to keep it simple. Jane had only invited Angela, Frankie, Tommy, Frost and Korsack to come. She hadn't been in contact with her father for over a year and felt strange inviting someone she lost all respect for. Maura invited both her parents but unfortunately only Constance was able to make it. She was happy that Jane invited Frost and Korsack to the wedding. They were almost like family to her after all.

* * *

**Five days until the wedding.**

Angela led Jane into the wedding store to pick up and try on her new suit. The woman hands Jane the suit in a black suit bag and points her to the direction of the change rooms.

"Come on Jane, try it on. Let me see!" Angela enthuses.

Jane walks in and closes the door behind her. She zips open the bag and smiles. She never was the dress type of girl so it only made sense for her to wear a suit.

"What do you think?" Jane says as she walks out of the door holding up her arms and twirls around.

"Oh Jane – you look absolutely stunning. Maura is going to drop when she sees how gorgeous you look" Angela stands up and moves Jane around to look at her more closely.

"Eww gross, Ma. You're so soppy sometimes" Jane pulls a childish face and walks back into the change rooms to change back into her normal clothes.

An hour later Maura met up with Jane and Angela at a nice restaurant to talk over some last minute wedding plans.

* * *

**Three days until the wedding.**

Jane climbs sleepily into Maura's car early in the morning to set off to pick up Constance from the airport

"I'm sorry for dragging you out of bed this early babe but I wanted us both to meet my mother when she gets off the plane" Maura strokes Jane's cheek slowly.

"If you apologize one more time I'm getting out of the car" Jane jokes.

They drive along the highway listening to music and lightly talking.

"Oh Maura, Maura! Turn this up! Oh my god, I love this song!" Jane shouts.

"You know this song?" Maura turns up the volume.

"Wooooaaaahhhh! We're halfway theerrreee! Woooaaahhh! Liiving on a prayeerrr!" Jane belts.

"Calm down there Bon Jovi" Maura laughs.

Maura turns to look at Jane when she finishes the song. In this moment she was admiring the untamed rock star that appeared next to her in the car. She wished she could just watch this sight forever. This gorgeous sexy human being was going to be all hers in just a few days.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Jane smiles.

"I was just thinking how sexy you looked while belting that whole song out"

They arrive shortly before Constance's plane lands. It doesn't take long for her to come through the gates and find them.

"Maura darling. It's absolutely wonderful to see you. You look wonderful, Jane. I hope you've been keeping my lovely daughter busy" Constance kisses both of them on the cheeks as she stands before them.

"I'm glad you were able to come down here for the wedding Constance. It means a lot to Maura and I" Jane grabs Constance's luggage and takes it to the car.

"How was your flight?" Maura asks when they're in the car.

"Long but I slept most of the way so I can't complain" Constance replies.

* * *

**The day before the wedding.**

Constance takes Maura to pick up her dress in the morning after getting a call late the previous night to say that it was finally in after it was meant to be delivered weeks ago.

The woman apologized profusely to Maura and offered her a discount for the hold up.

"I understand. I'm glad that it came in before the wedding tomorrow or it would have been hard finding a last minute replacement" Maura smiles warmly at the woman.

"Congratulations. I hope you two have a wonderful long loving marriage. Before you leave, would you like to try it on to make sure it's perfect?" The woman smiles back.

Maura undresses and steps into the dress. Constance walks over and zips up the back of the dress for her.

"You look absolutely amazing, like a true angel my darling" Constance holds her hand over her heart. So proud that her daughter had found the perfect person to marry.

The rest of the day was very busy getting everything arranged in time for the next day. Angela and Constance took this time to get to know each other better and what better way other than their daughters getting married.

"They seem to be getting on like a house on fire" Jane says to Maura as they stand together across the room watching their mothers smile and laugh with each other.

"I really love seeing her have a good time, Jane. I've never seen her like this. She didn't spend much time with me in the past and this wedding has brought us closer together" Maura leans her head on Jane's shoulder.

"I'm going to miss seeing you tonight but your mother informs me that she's taking you out and we're not to see each other until the wedding. Frankie and Tommy want to throw me a kind of a mini celebration" Jane mentions.

"My mother believes that it brings good luck. You go and have a great night with your family and I'll see you tomorrow." Maura kisses Jane for the last time as fiancé's.

"Janey, it's getting late and I'm sure Constance wants to whisk Maura away and give her a lovely night. See you tomorrow Maura, have a fun time tonight!" Angela waves.

* * *

**The day of the wedding.**

Everything had gone so fast that it was 5pm before anyone knew it. The afternoon brought forward perfect weather and there was not a cloud in the sky. The guests started arriving soon after the final preparations begun and made their way onto the grass where all the chairs were set up looking out onto the ocean. The minister arrived shortly before the guests and was already setting up.

Constance peeked out the window to see that it was finally time for Maura to walk outside. "Maura darling, it's time. Are you ready?" Constance squeezes Maura's hand. "I think so" Maura takes in a deep breath and looks at herself one last time in the mirror. Her hair was pinned away from her face in delicate golden curls. The makeup simple but beautiful, a light lavender eye shadow to match the flowers set out and thick eyelashes to perfectly frame her eyes. She takes one last deep breath and makes her way to the door and outside toward the isle she'd so anxiously awaited to walk down.

Jane turns around at the moment that she hears soft murmurs behind her. A smile breaks out onto her face and her heart skips a beat as soon as she see's Maura. She looks absolutely perfect. The white dress sitting flawlessly against her body, hugging each curve to perfection. She holds out a hand for Maura to take when she gets close.

Maura looks at Jane and dimples form deeply in her cheeks as she smiles. This was it. This was finally the moment she dreamt about. All those lonely sad nights after the breakup she thought about this, how it might have never happened but it finally was. This was real. Jane Rizzoli in a sexy black tuxedo standing in front of me about to take my hand in marriage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today" the minister starts.

Jane and Maura take each other's hands and look deep into each other's eyes waiting for the minister to continue.

"Do you Maura Dorthea Isles take Jane Clementine Rizzoli to be your wife, through sickness and in health from this day forward?"

"I do"

The minister smiles before turning to Jane.

"Do you Jane Clementine Rizzoli take Maura Dorthea Isles to be your wife, through sickness and in health from this day forward?"

"I do"

Everyone stands up and claps. Jane and Maura smile at each other then look to the minister.

"You may kiss your bride" he says to both of them.

Jane and Jane both smile at each other for a moment. They both lean in and kiss deeply. In that moment nothing else matters.

* * *

**Authors Note** : I'm so sad for this fic to be over. I really loved writing this one so much. I hope you'll all stick around cause I have another idea in mind which will be completely unrelated to this one so keep checking back. I'm really thankful for each of you that have followed this story and have supported it through all the chapters. I appreciate you all!


End file.
